Well That Happened
by seraphimnight
Summary: Team RWBY ventures into the Forever Fall Forest for a class assignment. The only problem is that things get interesting when they find a fresh crater and an otherworldly woman. This is a PSEUDO-crossover with a Pathfinder TTRPG campaign. PLEASE READ A/N. No pairings yet, will decide if people ask for continuation.


**A/N: STOP AND READ THIS A/N, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**So guys, here's a new story by me. Well kinda a new story. I'm pretty positive that this won't take off. I've sitting on it for a while and decided to just go ahead and publish it.**

**Anyway, for that explanation on why this is a crossover, but still here under the RWBY only tab.**

**I can't actually classify the crossover in my head is the main reason. You see, this story was, in a way, inspired by a Pathfinder/Dungeons and Dragons campaign that I'm in. The campaign itself is heavily inspired by Final Fantasy VII, even using a few of it's characters.**

**This also brings about why I don't consider this to be a true OC story. The main character for this story is my Adventurer I play. So massive gray area which I will let you sort out.**

**Okay, so before we begin, a quick overview of what Kuroneko abilities and gear are, or at least the ones you see in this chapter.**

**Abilities:**

**Hide in Plain Sight: Neko can hide in areas of dim light even if she's out in the open and people are looking at her.**

**Shadowjump: Neko can teleport from one space in dim light or shadows to another within 320 feet.**

**Cloying Shades: She use shadow tendrils entangles creatures that are adjacent to her when she uses Shadowjump.**

**Dimensional Dervish: Neko can teleport and immediately attack her target.**

**Gear:**

**Darkleaf Kikko armor with _Improved Shadow_ enchantment: While wearing this armor, Neko is far more stealthy when standing in shadows or dim light.**

**Rending Claw Blades: Small blades that attach to her claws, allowing them to act more efficiently. They are enchanted to cause more grievous wounds that always bleed out.**

**Spirit Blade: A dagger capable of fully interacting with spirits and the physical world. The dagger is also capable of dispelling magic once a day.**

**That's all of the relevant abilities, if I continue this story I will add descriptions her abilities as I see the need.**

**That's it for the Pre-chapter A/N.**

**I don't own RWBY or Pathfinder/DnD 3.5e.**

Well, That Happened

Kuroneko had the biggest headache of her life as she woke up on her back. A far too familiar situation for her because of her party. The catfolk woman groaned, she could never catch a break. "That's it I want a new party and I'm not taking no for an answer this time!" she growled to herself. She had lost count of how many times she had woken up on her back and in pain. It had gotten old the second time it happened. Especially when Ragna decided that _topical_ healing ointments work just as well when mixed into food.

Her green eyes opened after a brief period wallowing in the misery that was her shit luck. She immediately recognized that she was in a forest. Normally, that would be something of a comfort for her, damnable vestigial instincts. But this forest was wholly unfamiliar to her. The temperature suggested it was summer time, yet all the leaves were bright red. That was another thing, every single leaf in a forest was never the same shade of red at the same time.

Neko, as she had accepted being called, blinked twice, rubbed her eyes, and then blinked again, "Well, this can't be good. I think I'll just blame Ragna for this one." Neko then sat up and looked at the ground around her. It turned out that she was laying in a shallow crater. She took a pinch of the dirt and inspected it. It was charred.

"Yeah, the blame is definitely going on Ragna for this one," Neko huffed.

With a sigh, the catfolk stood up and began checking herself over for injuries and her supplies. "Okay, clothes. Check. Claw blades. Check. Dagger. Check. Backpack and supplies. Check." Neko sighed her content that the only thing missing was her pain in the ass party and familiar surroundings.

Once again, Neko took in her environment. It truly was some kind of eternally autumn forest. That made her antsy because it reminded her of a forest in a fairytale. And far too often, those forest had not so pleasant beasties.

Neko's musings were interrupted when she heard approaching footsteps. The humanoid feline wasted no time Shadowjumping into the forest canopy and Hiding in Plain Sight. She may not have been one of the famed ninjas who could Vanish, but her non magical stealth was still second to none.

"I'm telling you guys, I heard a boom and saw a flash of light from this way!" some young sounding girl called out. Neko let out a sigh. If children were in the forest then there probably weren't things prowling in the forest.

"Ruby calm down! We don't need every grimm in the forest after us because you saw something shiny!" another voice hissed. Neko didn't know the owner of the second voice, but she sounded tightly wound and in desperate need of a good lay.

Then Neko thought on the words said and couldn't stop her face from falling. "Great, there are things in this forest," She growled to herself. What had her even more concerned was that these girls didn't actually seem too worried.

"Come on, Ice Queen, lay off. Besides, it wasn't just something shiny. I saw it too. It was a big flash of light, like lightning," another voice rang out, Neko could only imagine the voice belonging to some boisterous young woman.

"I saw and heard it too, Weiss. I'm actually kind of amazed you didn't," a fourth voice said, this one much softer than the others.

"I had other things on my mind," came a snappish reply.

"_These girls really must not care if there are beasts in this forest as they claim,"_ Neko thought as she watch the small group finally appear out of the bushes.

Neko had no trouble placing voices to face once she saw the would be investigators. The first voice belonged to an energetic, young girl, dressed in mostly black oddly enough. The second voice belong to a girl, whose face screamed that she had a stick that needed removal. The third voice belonged to a tall blonde that obviously had no shame about her body. The final voice belonged to a girl who seemed to move with an almost feline grace, and had a massive bow on her head.

"_Well, they look adult...ish. But why are they out here?"_ Neko couldn't help but wonder.

"See! There was some kind of explosion here Weiss," the crimson haired girl exclaimed accusingly.

The Weiss girl made a big show of rolling her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose, "I never doubt that you saw something, Ruby. I only told you to quiet down before you attract unwanted attention. _Again_."

Ruby had the sense to at least look sheepish at that. The big blonde, however, decided to take a boasting pose. "Oh, we don't have to worry about any wittle grimm, not with the girls around," the brutish blonde said while slapping her bicep. This made Neko cringe. Girls like that attracted way more attention, and on purpose too.

"You said that last time Yang, and then we had to worry about a whole pack of beowolves," Weiss glowered at the blonde, making the other girl wince.

"She is right you know," the Raven haired girl commented.

Yang completely deflated at that, "Aren't you supposed to be my partner Blake?"

"I am, which means it's my job to make sure you don't get yourself killed," Blake smirked before turning back to the crater, "Now let's investigate quickly so we can finish our mission."

Ruby's fist immediately shot, "Alright team RWBY, investigate weird scorch mark!"

Neko nearly fell out of tree, she truly had been worried for nothing. These girls kept citing that there were dangers in the forest, but have made no actual attempt to hide their presence.

Neko watched the girls gather around the crater she had been in. "So, there was obviously some kind of explosion. Weiss, as the dust expert, what do you say?" Ruby asked the white haired girl.

Weiss didn't respond immediately. Instead she inspected the crater with a thumb under her chin. After a minute, she spoke up, "It wasn't dust, that's for sure. The edges are too neat for it to have been caused by dust or something natural. Plus, there's no residual dust."

"_Yeah, 'cause it was caused by rampant magic,"_ Neko scoffed internally.

"I agree, this had to be man made somehow. There are shoe prints," Blake said, while she was knelt down. The rogue face palmed at her carelessness. She let herself panic and forget some of the basics of stealth.

"Odd though, they don't leave the crater," Blake continued with her findings.

Neko rolled her eyes, _"Shadowjump."_

"So what, they hopped out of the crater?" Yang shrugged before looking around.

Blake shook her head at her partner, "The prints would be deeper if that was the case, also there would be prints outside the crater."

Neko decided it was time to consider showing herself to these girls. Even though two of them had swords, they exuded a harmless aura. Or maybe a novice mercenary aura would be a better description. At least if she did, she could find out where she ended up and possibly which way was home. Not that she was in any actual rush to return.

Unfortunately, before her debate could conclude, Neko smelled some approaching creatures. Now she had smelled some foul creatures, but these took the cake. They literally smelled of death, like blood and rotting flesh. The hidden rogue nearly gagged, and it was only great self-discipline that prevented it. A broken twig alerted the girls to the arrival of the beasts.

Neko's eyes widened when she saw the creatures. They were werewolves, but so wrong and twisted, and there were six of them.

"Oh snap! Beowolves! There's only a few of them, so pair up and take 'em down!" Ruby called out as she whipped out a massive scythe from nowhere.

"These punks will be nothing, come on Blake, I want beowolf rugs!" Yang said as she activated her bracelets.

Blake actually took the time to roll her eyes, "Yang, grimm evaporate after they've been slain."

Neko couldn't help but stare, these girls had _expanding weapons_. She almost continued to gawk, but she noticed one of the creature's had circled around the girls. Neko clenched her teeth as it prepared to pounce. Damn her good nature, she couldn't let that thing get to them.

Neko Shadowjumped in front of the beast, making sure it was tangled up by her Cloying Shades, and delivered six near perfect slashes with her claws. The beowolf let out a grunt as it collapsed and foul black ichor gushed from its wounds.

"One down," Neko cheered as she spun around, ready to continue her support, only to be met by the blank stares of beast and human alike.

"Um...is that a walking, talking cat?" Ruby finally voiced.

Neko rolled her eyes and growled, "Yes, I'm a walking, talking cat, and _you_ are a hairless wonder. Now, if we're done being racist, can we kill these things?"

Suddenly, a switch flipped and enemies remembered each other. The girls spun back around and took stances. "Alright, original plans still applies!" Ruby called out before charging.

Weiss used some kind of magic to freeze two of the monsters in place while Ruby swung her scythe expertly towards the midriff of another. Yang and Blake engaged another two with equally flashy moves. Blake confused her opponent with some kind of Shadow Illusion before delivering lethal cuts. Yang just brawled with hers, releasing some kind of explosion with every punch. Neko decided to take down the last one left like she did the first, and ask questions later.

After all of the beasts were dispatched, all five females looked at each other. An awkward moment passed by before anyone spoke up.

Finally, Ruby cleared her throat and raised her hand, "Sooo… I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. This is Weiss, my partner. Yang, my sister, and her partner Blake."

The redhead's introduction seemed to pull everyone out of their trance.

"Oh, right, introductions, I am Kuroneko, call me Neko. I am a Rogue and a Shadowdancer," Neko said brightly and bowed. It was so rare for her to find humans who gave her some basic measure of respect.

"Oh, so that shadow...hopy...thingy...is your semblance?" Ruby asked much to Neko's amusement and confusion.

"I don't know what a semblance is, but _Shadowjumping_ is only one of the abilities I have as a Shadowdancer," Neko chortled back.

Neko almost busted out laughing as she watched the gears grind in the teens' heads, but decided to alleviate what she perceived to be the problem. "Look, if you're worried that it's magic, it's not. It's just _a bit_ unnatural," the catfolk said in a calming tone. However, instead of soothing the girls, her comment made things worse.

"Magic? Like wizards and spells...that doesn't exist," Blake remarked.

Neko stared at the girl for a moment. She knew the general populace didn't believe magic existed _anymore_, but this girl made it sound like a fairytale. Which was really odd as the creatures they just fought could only have been conjured by magic. Seriously, there was nothing natural about those werewolves...or werewolves in general. Plus, the white haired girl used magic herself.

Neko nodded slowly, feeling a little dull for leaving out a question, "I really should have asked this a minute ago, but...uh...where in the hell did I end up?"

Weiss spoke first to respond, "You are in the Forever Fall Forest, outside of Vale."

Neko smacked her fist into her open palm, "Aha!"

The teens seemed to brighten up at that. Ruby voiced their collective thoughts though, "So you know where you are now?"

"Not a clue," Neko deadpanned, which deflated all the girls.

"So then why did you look so happy?" Yang asked this time.

Neko shrugged, "Well, I've traveled my world quite a bit, and never heard of this forest or Vale. And due to how I got here, I'm now fairly certain that I am no longer on my world."

The teens all nodded there heads for a moment and then began shaking them in unison. "How does that make even a bit of sense?" Weiss sighed in frustration.

Neko stared at the white haired girl for a moment, "You have no imagination, or you just haven't been paying a lick of attention."

Weiss visibly bristled at that and opened her mouth to deliver a sharp retort, but was cut off by Neko. "Look, before you get up in arms, why don't we leave this monster infested forest, and then have a proper conversation. You know, before something really big and bad comes for us," Neko huffed. As soon as she finished that statement, there was the sound of large footfalls and a roar.

"I could feel that coming, right as I said that," the Rogue remarked before turning around to find a few massive black bears with bone plates and spikes. Neko sighed tiredly, "Bears, it just had to be bears."

Neko glanced back to see if the teens were getting ready to fight or fly, to find them taking stances.

"Alright, team! Just like we practiced," Ruby called out.

That made Neko smile, she wished she had a team like this when she first joined the military, her life would have been so much easier. Neko decided to take a stance as well before calling out to the teens, "Hey, if you gals will keep them occupied, I'll finish them."

"Not that we actually need the help, but we can do that," Yang smirked.

Neko gave the blonde a look, that kind of thought process had left the catfolk with scars. And not the pretty kind either.

After making a mental note to talk to these girls about the consequences of arrogance, she let them go ahead and get the creature's attention.

Neko had to admit that these girls were efficient. In a matter of seconds, Blake and Weiss held the beast in place by targeting its joints. While it was thrash around to throw the monochrome pair off, Ruby and Yang stepped in. Ruby's precision let her sever the right fore leg, and Yang's brute strength shatter the bones of the other.

Not missing her cue, Neko Shadowjumped on top of the bear. Her Cloying Shades barely had time to take hold as she wrapped her arms around the Ursa's neck. Using all the strength in her body, pulled away and ripped the beast's throat open.

The Ursa reared back to let out a final pained roar, but all that came out was a loud gurgle. It's effort only seemed to make its death dramatic as it immediately collapsed and began to evaporate.

Neko, having been thrown from the beast's back, laid on the ground for a few seconds. After her wits recovered, she sat up and thrust her hands into the air, "That is how you take down a bear!"

The teens stared at her in confusion while she continued to celebrate their victory.

"She's strangely happy for taking down a single Ursa, even if it was a major," Blake commented to Yang.

Neko's attention snapped to the faunus, "Hey, I have had some real shit history with bears." With her moment of celebration ruined, the catfolk got up and dusted herself off. She looked at the evaporating beast and rubbed her left shoulder unconsciously. Phantom pains from the first time she encountered a bear slowly abating.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, pulling Neko to the present.

"Yeah, old wounds acting up, that's all," She responded with a forced smile.

Ruby stared at the catfolk with a worried look, "I know you don't know me, but I'll listen if you want."

Neko smiled back at her, for real this time, "That's sweet, but I'm fine, maybe a little tired."

Ruby seemed appeased by that and turned back to her team, "Well, guys, we finished our assignment. So I guess we should head back and report to Professor Goodwitch."

A round of nods confirmed their understanding. Neko cleared her throat to get their attention though, "Uh, maybe it's not the best idea that I head back with y'all. I've never known humans to be welcoming of people like me."

That had the team worried. They would have liked to argue, but they all knew how faunus were treated, and they only had one extra feature.

Weiss, strangely enough, was the first to speak up, "You can't just stay out here… It's not right. And while I can't guarantee a warm welcome from _everyone_ at Beacon. I can promise you that us four will stand next to you the whole time."

"That's real sweet Weiss, but I probably won't be here too long… My boss will probably be here soon to get me," Neko smiled softly. If she was completely honest with herself, these girls were already growing on her. And when Sephiroth came for her, she'd have to leave them. At least this way they wouldn't see her sulk.

The girls looked between themselves and seemed to come to a conclusion on what to do.

"Well, if it's not too long, we can just send our professor a report and wait here with. 'Cause no one should have to wait a lone in a grimm-infested forest," Ruby chimed with approving nods from the rest of her team.

That melted Neko's heart a bit more. Her party never truly showed this level of support and camaraderie. Though that was probably on her superiors for shoving a bunch of outcast non-humans together.

Neko's expression softened and she smiled the teens, "You girls are far too kind and innocent for any world."

With a shake of her head, Neko walked to a nearby tree and sat down, "Well, if you guys are staying, wanna go ahead and have that chat?"

….

It was a few hours later, getting close to twilight, when the five finally finished their talk. And to say both side were overwhelmed by the details was to make the understatement of the century.

Team RWBY just wanted to hug Neko after she told them about her life before the military, which they all four did. How this woman even tolerated the presence of humans, was a testament to how good natured she was. Neko received another round of hugs, and laughs, when she told the huntresses-in-training about her time in the military and the massive misadventure that was her party.

Neko was a bit shellshocked by the history of Remnant herself. From humans being the same ignorant and arrogant racists she knew them to be, to the shear fact that life at all made it with the grimm around.

Neko stood and stretched away the lethargy from sitting down so long. She was quite surprised that they had finished their talk without being interrupted by a portal. "Aeris must have gotten rusty if she hasn't locked on to her own device yet," Neko groaned to herself.

The four teens stared at the catfolk, who they found respecting even more if half of what she said was true. "Are you sure they are even looking for you?" Weiss blurted out before covering her mouth.

Neko sent her a sad smile and nodded, "I know they are, too many secrets locked under these pretty ears." The rogue glanced at the sky, seeing the once blue atmosphere begin changing color, and sighed. She couldn't push this off longer, not if these girls were going to wait with her.

Neko shook her head as she cemented the decision to be more proactive in her retrieval. The catfolk dug in her pack until she got a hold of the blocky metal object she was looking for. She pulled the communication unit out. The device was about a foot long, gun metal gray, and had two perferated panels(think first mobile phones). There were two buttons on the device and she pressed the first one. Normally the device would emit static before connecting her two an operator, but this time it just made a loud warbling sound.

Neko held the device as far away from her as she could, too many bad memories of small explosions playing in her mind, "Well, it's never done that before."

Soon the warbling picked up a thrumming beat.

"Uh...maybe you should put that down, Neko," Weiss said while slowly backing away with the rest of the girls.

Neko, about to voice her agreement, before yelping after the device shocked her. "Shit!" she screamed and threw it. She retreated to when the device began sparking and hopping around on the ground.

"At the risk of saying the obvious, I think we should take cover," Yang said, mildly horrified by the gray block jumping around.

Unfortunately, before anyone could comply disaster struck. The device exploded with enough force to knock Neko off her feet. Which surprised her thoroughly as she usually had a supernatural ability to dodge things like this.

"Well, that happened,"Neko groaned and sat up. As the five females recovered from the explosion and the dust cleared, they saw an ovular portal hovering in the middle of a crater,

"Huh, I think it worked," Ruby said in awe.

Neko nodded numbly, "Seems so."

Suddenly the portal pulsed and a man stepped through. The man wore his usual gray and black armor with a nodachi on his hip. His long silver hair would normally denote old age, but he didn't look a day over thirty.

His permanent scowl landed on Neko as soon as he was clear of the portal.

Neko put on her best smile and opened her arms wide, "Seph, baby, how you doin'?"

Yang and Ruby snorted when she did that.

Sephiroth face morphed into the subtlest of pouts, "You do know that I am your superior officer?"

"You do know that I've filed for a change of party forty-seven separate times?" Neko shot back mockingly.

Sephiroth frowned deeper, "How have you not been court martialed?"

Neko shrugged, "Aeris and Tifa think my wit is refreshing. Apparently their boss has a stick up his ass."

Sephiroth just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose and now Ruby and Yang were rolling on the ground laughing. The comment even had Weiss and Blake giggling.

Sephiroth finally took notice of the four teens, glancing at each of them before returning to Neko. "Who are they?" his tone was less than pleasant.

Neko's smirk disappeared and she glared, "Just some girls I ran into after I was teleported here."

The two continued their staring contest until Sephiroth relented, "It doesn't matter. Let's go."

Neko couldn't help but glance back at the girls behind her. Their little antics really had grown on her. If she was being entirely honest with herself, she'd rather stay here than go back to that shitstorm she called a party.

She didn't know what possessed her to speak up, but the words left Neko's mouth before she could stop them, "Do I have to?"

"What?" was Sephiroth's only response.

Neko internally cursed herself, but then sighed in resignation. She had already dug her grave, might as well go for.

"Do I really need to go back? I mean, we both know command only keeps me and the others around because we're expendable," Neko said, praying to whatever powers at be for support.

Sephiroth only glared at the catfolk, "Are you trying to desert? You know the punishment for deserting."

"Sephiroth, I have served through blood, sweat and tears _for years_. I've seen and done more than anyone should in their whole lives. I just want to _retire_," Neko growled back. Once again, locking glares with the man. This continued for several moments, making the tension in the air.

"You know command won't care when I deliver my report," Sephiroth finally said.

And in truth, Neko did know. It wasn't just about the secrets she knew, those would go to her grave. No, it was her equipment and abilities they cared about more. Her abilities, while not magic, were supernatural, and that made them a matter of national security. Her equipment made things even worse as almost all of it had magic enhancements.

Desertion was now the highest form of treason she could commit. If Sephiroth told command that she had in fact deserted, she would be hunted across every plane of existence, using any means necessary.

"Then tell them you only found a desecrated corpse. I mean, you guys did fling me into a monster-infested forest on another world," Neko pleaded. This would be her last attempt. If he declined, she would go back with him.

Sephiroth seemed to consider her proposal.

"Aeris and Tifa will miss you," the silver haired man finally said.

Neko couldn't stop herself from gawking at the man. She knew he had a soft spot buried _deep_, but she never considered that it covered her too.

"Well… tell them to visit, it's not like I'll actually be dead and they can't keep secrets," Neko shrugged.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't suggest that, any leave of theirs has to be carefully noted."

Neko sucked on her teeth, she knew he was right. The catfolk's mind reeled for a new solution, but found none.

Then, an angel appeared in the form of one Ruby Rose.

"What if you gave her a solo mission here that only she could do?" the girl chimed in, gaining the undivided attention of both Neko and Sephiroth.

"It would have to be something of paramount import for it to be accepted, and usually specific," Sephiroth said, the barest amount of intrigued bleeding into his tone.

Suddenly, Ruby dug into her pouch and pulled out a metal object that Neko didn't recognize. "This is what we, on Remnant, call Dust. The best way to describe it is the solid form of the forces of nature, like fire, lightning, wind, earth, ice, and more. Why not give her the mission to continuously collect Dust and send it back?" Ruby said. And though Neko saw it, she ignored the proud smile on Weiss' lips.

Sephiroth nodded in response, he clearly liked the idea. But the growing hope was soon dashed when he frowned, "While that is a good idea, how would you have me justify only Kuroneko being assigned a mission like this?"

Yang then elbowed Blake, making the faunus snap to her partner. The blonde then pointed forward, indicating _something_. Blake's only response was a near hissed rejection. Yang didn't give up though, and quietly pressed the girl further.

Their small argument got Sephiroth's attention, "Do you two have something to contribute, or are you just interrupt a very serious discussion?"

One more more elbow from Yang forced Blake to step forward. The girl growled at her partner before sighing, "In our world, we have a second race of people called faunus. They appear like humans, but have some kind of animal trait." As Blake talked, she brought her hand to her head and pulled the ribbon off. Sephiroth and Neko couldn't help but stare at the ears revealed for a moment. Blake took a breathe before she continued, "We've already explained that faunus are discriminated against here to Neko, but what we didn't explain is how often faunus are simply overlooked. If Neko will simply dress so that either her ears or tail is in the open, she'll be virtually invisible here."

Sephiroth nodded again before voicing another concern, "While that may be true, why wouldn't us sending humans be a better choice?"

"Humans will need proper identification and records. Humans here are expected to have proper documentation," Blake answered.

Sephiroth once again adopted a pensive expression for a few moments. Finally, he let out a long sigh. "Kuroneko, Your new mission will be to remain in this world and send samples of the material known as Dust back for study. I will be sending Aeris and Tifa to keep tabs on you at regular intervals. This mission is of the upmost importance and must be kept clandestine. Do you accept?" Sephiroth asked flatly.

Neko couldn't help but smile broadly and snap a crisp salute, "You can count on me!"

Sephiroth sighed and nodded, "Please don't make either of us regret this decision Kuroneko. You have one month before I send Aeris and Tifa."

The man turned and was about to step back into the portal before Neko remembered a certain detail. "Uh, before you go, my communication unit kind of went crazy and exploded when I activated it," the catfolk chuckled nervously.

Sephiroth turned around and gave Neko a deadpan look, "You truly are your own black cat." Neko raised a finger to refute that, but nothing came out. Sephiroth shook his head and pulled another communication unit from his side pack. Tossing the device over, Sephiroth gave her a fixing stare, "I'll talk to Aeris about a less volatile and more permanent solution, but you'll have to use this next time."

Neko snatched the device from the air, "Thanks, because three close proximity explosion are enough for me."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and stepped back into the portal causing it to snap shut behind him.

Neko deflated, having all the stress from the last few minutes hit her at once. "I actually thought he was going to drag me back for a moment," Neko sighed as she sunk to her knees.

Ruby walked up behind Neko and placed her hand on the rogue's shoulder, "Then why did you ask to stay."

Neko glanced at the teen and shrugged, "I'd love to know that myself. I had intended to just head back. But… I couldn't. Thanks for the help by the way. I could seriously kiss you."

Yang, having come up with the rest of the team, gave her a whooping smack on the back, "You better take her out to dinner first."

Neko hissed at the pain now emanating from her shoulder, "I thought you could stand a joke, I guess I was wrong." Yang blew a raspberry at the catfolk like the mature adult she was. Neko just shook her head in response.

Finally, Neko got back to her feet and faced the teens, "Well, since I'm staying here, you gals think you can put me up for a while so I can find a more permanent residence?"

"Of course we can...we'll just have to ask Professor Ozpin first," Ruby said.

Neko just shrugged, "Well, let's get going, it'll get dark soon."

**A/N: And there you have it. So once again, this was a fun little story I've been playing with for a few weeks. I'm not sure if I'll continue to update it, That depends on the response.**


End file.
